Story Clips
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: These are short chapters from up-coming stories to see whether or not you'll enjoy them, and to keep you happy since I'm too busy to update very often. Enjoy!
1. Untitled 1

Down in the deep sea, where fish swim with no fear, and people with fins swim around in the shining sea. One of the most gorgeous things down under though, isn't the reef, or the colorful tails swishing about, it's the golden palace of the king and queen, plus all their daughters. The castle shines throughout the ocean, viewable to anyone for miles and miles.

The castle is huge and has arcs that took time and energy to carve, the palace surrounded by lush gardens, containing the rarist flowers. Although, some would say that the palace itself isn't the prettiest thing around, but instead the mer's that live in the house. The royal family. Their tails starting at a shade of one color at their hips, and then working to a different shade of the same color at their fins. Only the royal family has tails that are shades, anyone else has one solid color, instantly giving away whether someones's royal or not.

And the tails are something that everyone is aware of, and not just because of their majestic shading. But, because royals aren't aloud to be married to nonroyals, something that's been in the rule for centuries. Although, the in the palace, a young princess wants to change that rule, her heart beating for a one shade tail merman, not a shade variety tail.

* * *

"Sakura why are you wearing such clams? they hardly show anything, wait they don't show anything!" Sakura only crossed her arms at her mother, looking up at her from the side of her bed.

"I see no reason to make him think I'm agreeing to this."

"He doesn't need to know that! He knows you and him will be married, it's already been agreed on." Sakura's eyes snap open at that, she had known she would most likely be marrying him, but she didn't think it would be so fast.

"But mother! Why don't I get a say in it? It's my life and I want to marry who I love!" Her mother put her hands on her hips, and made herself seem even more like a threatening mother.

"And who could you possibly love Sakura? You're coral statue? You haven't met anyone else sweetie, so therefor you can't be in love, and should just learn to love Naruto. He's a wonderful boy!"

Sakura didn't saying to her mother, knowing she possibly couldn't mention Sasuke, and the thought hurt her. She's never ever been able to tell anyone her secert.

"Yes mother, but what if I did meet someone and th-" Her mother gave an unlady like snort, and tossed her head to the side, her blonde hair going with her head, slightly suspended in the water.

"No more buts dear, you are marrying Prince Naruto Uzumaki, and that's final."

"But why can't anynone else marry him? You have five daughters!"

"I said no more buts!" Her mother didn't answer her question, and Sakura knows she lost the battle, _battles. _

"Yes, mother." Her mother finally smiles, and pulls her up.

"Now come dear, we're already been keeping your father and Naruto way too long." Sakura nods and follows her mother out, hoping that something would draw her or her mother away, but nothing keeps them from their path to the throne room.


	2. Untitled 2

This is going to be a one/two shot. It is untitle, and still in the works. Please note that most of the scences have been cut down to not really give too much away, so if it stops suddenly, that means that something interesting is going to happen. I hope you enjoy this preview!

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm seventeen years old, and in eleventh grade. I live in Konoha, Japan with my parents, and my parents have money, and I barely see them because of their jobs. My brother's name is Sasori, and he's in college, but he still lives at home. I've lived in Konoha all my life, and I attend Konoha Private Academy, I transferred from Konoha High School one year ago. My best friend is Karin Nachi, and we've best friends since kindergarten. Naruto Uzumaki is my boyfriend, and we've been inlove since freshmen year.

Those are things about me, all that are true. At least, that's what my doctors and parents say.  
I myself, cannot say whether all is true or not, I can't remember anything.  
I can't remember my childhood, nor my teens. All I can remember is what I'm told about my life.  
I know only one thing for sure,  
I have amnesia.

* * *

The day started out like any other day in the upper class district of Konoha. The birds chirping, and the soft sound of cars leaving houses, waking the neighborhood up. Fathers already on their way to work, and mothers still waking up the children and getting them ready for school, before they leave for their own jobs. Nothing is truer than that in the area. A written schedule and agenda kept off paper, and simply in the air.

One particular house, a white one with blue trim, knows the agenda of the neighborhood. Their family the firsts ones to live in the area. About thirty years ago, and slowly more people moved in the area, slightly crowding it. No one will ever really come out and say it, but everyone knows the big white house with blue trim, is a house you wished to go in, but can never really go in. Everyone below their class, simple commoners compared to the, weak in terms of power, their dignities always up high, not a flaw in the family.

Only until one pink haired girl in the family, decided to become their flaw. And high standing people cannot stand flaws in their perfect lives, and everyone knows that those who have their wishes ungranted, will do anything to make their wishes true. Not one family could have more wishes granted than the Haruno's. So, Sakura Haruno had to be set back to be a perfect Haruno, although she herself never knew she had been a flaw. And her parents with their fingers crossed, hoped she would stay the unflawed princess they wish her to be.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she starred out the window, and towards her tree. The sun's rays hitting little water droplets on the leaves from last nights rain, and reflecting back bright light for the world to see. Too bad, she is the only world that'll see them, everyone else being too preoccupied with their own worlds too notice anyone else's.

She steps out of her bed carefully, knowing she can be a tad too clumsy, and end up on the floor. With bruises that would very upset her mother if she ever noticed them on her pale skinned daughter. Sakura sighed as she thought of her mother, and then her father, already guessing they had left for the day.

She turned her ipod on as she stepped into the shower, hearing the notes instantly, and making her want to dance in the shower. Something she could never do, but she did sway her body as she shaved, and soaped, moving her hands rythemtically through her hair as she shampooed and conditioned. The hot water clensed her body, and she felt the smile stay on her face as her mood seemed to lighten. Only to be stopped when shampoo ran into her mouth, making her cough and spit it out, but even that brought a smile to her face.

She brushed her hair back, and watched it dry before her eyes, curling up into loose curls. She thought they always seemed to make her look better, more accenting for her. Of course though, her mother said her hair must be straight at all times, even her best friend Karin agreed, even though her hair is only half straight.

Plugging the straighener in, she sighed as she thought of how long it'll take for her curls to flatten. Twenty minutes? Thirty minutes? Time that she could have possibly been sleeping instead of makingi her hair something it's not. The red light stops blinking, and she begins to take the heat to her hair, pulling it down slowly.

Life seems to be on her side as her hair only took twenty minutes to straighten. Her make-up took slightly longer though, even after months of applying eye liner, they still take minutes and minutes an eye. Otherwise the lines become curved, and of course her eyeliner can't be curved at all. Hell she doesn't even want eyeliner on her eyes!

* * *

Sakura flopped down in her driver's seat. Letting her head rest against the head rest, her eyes half closed, tired and confused. The whole day had been stressful, and she can't even say why, it just was. She watched as Naruto walked himself to his car, and Karin went to her own as well, many other students doing the same. Line formed near exits, and most cars left their parking spots.

But, she still kept her head against the head rest, wondering what to do. She sighed, before turning the car on and blasting the AC as well, already feeling the heat. She watched as the lines became almost nothing, and the shiny cars all left the parking lot. Finally, after a moment of calming down, she put the car in drive, and exited the school parking lot.

She drove only a minute or two at most before coming to the main road. She saw ninety-nine percent of the cars turning right, and that's the way she should go. But, as she came towards the break for the left turn lane, she pulled into that instead, something driving her to turn left, and go down the part of the road she's never been. Going around the curve as well.

She only waited for a few minutes before she turned left, the scenery and road exactly the same as the other way. She turned on her radio, and began singing as she drove farther and farther away from the city she knows. She saw the curve signs and slowed down slightly, debating whether she should really pass the curve or not, but by the time either arguement could be made, she rounded the bend.

Nothing changed at first, the same lush scenery as what she had just driven through. The road still smooth under her tires, and no people to really be seen.

She almost turned around for the lack of differnce from her area, but like a gunshot out of nowhere, something appeared. She passed houses, small thatn her own, simpler. And after that she passed a few people, one's that gawked at her car as she drove by them, her tinted windows allowing them to not see her face.

Slowing down slightly, she began to realize she had entered the main street, businesses and shops becoming part of the image. Houses could be seen right behind the businesses though, and farther along the road as well. She drove through the shops, seeing stores she had never heard of, and cafes that seemed to serve something she's never seen before.

People looked at her as she passed, and even though no one could see her, she had a faint blush on her cheeks from everyone starring at her. Wishing to get away from the gawking eyes, she turned down a random side street. Being greet with twisty side walks, cracked magnificently, and trees filled with only green leaves.

The houses were all different, only having the house and yard size around the same. She could see furniture in some windows, and only bleak curtains in others. People were still all around though, not hiding their starring, blantly pointing her car out to anyone near them. She sped up slightly, but then saw a speed sign and let her foot off the gas.

Another side road came up, and desperate to get away from prying eyes, she turned on it. Being greet with a park, people hanging out everywhere. It didn't compare to the parks by her. Her's having huge play equipment, and beyond green grass, little food stands scattered around, and a big pond in the center. A few tame animals waundering the gated area.


End file.
